High School Musical 4: Verona High Gone Wrong
by lilydodson
Summary: This Othello is a Modern day version. It is about Othello in it's high school days and the tragedy of teen romance and drama


High School Musical 4: Verona High Gone Wrong

In the quaint city of Verona, the fresh air has been heavy with an odd mixture of tension and excitement for the past three months and only continues to grow heavier with each passing day. Its nearly May meaning the end of school for freshmen through juniors and graduation for the seniors. Alongside the excitement of graduation, prom has every senior stressed. The pressure of finding a date to prom to keep social status and self esteems alive, rushing the perfect dress before shops sell out and making sure they don't accidentally match with that skank from geometry, more or less looking to match their tie to their dates dress or trying to find some excuse to go get wasted in a 7/11 parking lot as a senior celebration. At the infamously famous school of Cyprus, known for their well rounded students and exceptional SAT scores, and more famously for their champion football team, the Cyprus Chimera's, prom season has struck a few new cords with the soon to be college kids, leaving kids pulling all nighters to finish up work or having breakdowns in the school bathroom during lunch. Now for the more popular students are having an easier time dealing with all the stress, or rather they are better at hiding it all. In order to keep their status high, many of the school wide known students such as the star football player Othello and his beloved girlfriend, captain of the cheer team, Desdemona. Since football season is over, the players are getting ready for summer training so they can prepare for the fall season while the cheerleaders stand on the side lines practicing the same cheers they have always done. Now ya boy Othello over here has been the star quarterback of the Cyprus Chimera's since freshman year when he stole the hearts of the crowd alongside the game, and while his game skills as raw as they get, its not quite smooth sailing for ya boy. You see, with fame like his, he is bound to come across a few enemies, some he didn't even realize he had, he lost count and stopped caring after sophomore year. His two best friends, or so he thought, Cassio and Iago who share the same role of wide receiver, have been by his side also since freshman year. All thought the trio is tightly knit, the past four years have been nothing but a lie for Othello, Iago has been green with envy from the very first game. He has been jealous of Othello for everything he is, the position he got, his popularity, his girlfriend, and more or less the fact that is seems Othello favors Cassio during games. It's as if Othello just refused to throw to him, so one day after a game he decided to confront his 'pal'.

 _*flashback*_

 _Iago: *jogs over to Othello* Othello my guy, what's poppin'_

 _Othello: Hey man, what's up?_

 _Iago: Nothing new, hey did you hear? I've got a date to prom!_

 _Othello: *punches Iago's shoulder with a grin* Congrats dude, who's the guy?_

 _Iago: Laugh it up asshole, I asked Emelia Brown_

 _Othello: The cheerleader co-captain? No way, did you threaten her or something?_

 _Iago: *chuckles* Nope, I just asked if she'd go with me and she said yes_

 _Othello: Hmmm, seems sketchy_

 _Iago: Anyway man, I have a question_

 _Othello: Ight, shoot._

 _Iago: How come you never pass the ball my way? I'm almost always open._

 _Othello: *sucks teeth* look, it's nothing personal but you fumble the ball a lot and your running is off, you tend to run slow and do a kinda… shag down the field_

 _Iago: What? My running is straighter than I am!_

 _Othello: Dude, you ran into Stacy Ringwald at the concession stand._

 _Iago: I told you, the sun was in my eyes!_

 _Othello: YOU RAN THE OPPOSITE WAY DUMBASS  
Iago: *rolls his eyes and stomps away* Whatever!_

After the earth shattering news, to Iago, his envy turned to rage. In Iago's world he had the best run there was, but in reality he couldn't run faster even if his life depended on it. From that day on, Iago, fueled by jealousy and narcissism, decided to get back at Othello and ruin his perfect little world, and he knew just the way to do so. Othello's perfect little world was about to come crashing to the ground. He had been planning his revenge for roughly two weeks, prom was right around the corner and his plan would soon fall into place. Since everybody will be drinking like it's WWII and a surgeon is coming to saw their legs off, he can get to Desdemona in her drunken state and have a little fun, that will surely pack a punch to Othello and put a kink in their relationship. Iago did have a crush on Desdemona in middle school, and still kind of does. Othello had no idea what he would be in for.

Iago: *mumbling to himself* Sucks to suck, dear Othello, time for your perfect little world to be a little less perfect.

*que lighting and evil laughter*

For the following weeks after Iago and Othello's little chat, Iago has had no chill and flirted with Desdemona any chance he got, in a subtle way though. He always made sure Othello was in the general vicinity to hear him make small comments to Desdemona who, sweet as she is, was always too innocent to realize what his intentions were. She thought he was just being a sweet friend like he's always been, on the other hand Othello has been in quite the predicament. He's had his suspicions but never called Iago out on it, surely his best friend since middle school wouldn't be pushing himself on his girlfriend, right? As naive as he is, Othello still kept an eye on his friend, quietly hoping he was wrong in thinking that his girlfriend would be cheating on him, with his best friend nonetheless. It made him sick to think his girlfriend would do such a thing, after all he's been dating her for four years almost, he felt a twinge of guilt for not trusting her completely. He just hoped he was being paranoid.

 **Prom night**

Desdemona POV:

Exams are finally over, cheer season is finally over, high school is finally over, everything has finally calmed down and now prom is finally here. I've been preparing for months now and after finding the perfect dress, a beautiful green piece I snagged before the shops sold out, now I can relax and have a wonderful night with my friends. Othello will be here at 8, almost time to go. Othello… He's been acting rather strange for he past few weeks, but everytime I try to confront him about his behavior he just brushes it off and chalks it up to end of the year stress. I don't believe him but if he doesn't want to open up then I won't pry. His car pulled up and parked on the street in front of my house and I took a glance in the mirror one last time before stepping out the door. Show time!

Othello stepped out of his car and looked absolutely dashing in his tux with a matching green tie, but then again, he always looks good. I couldn't help but notice the slight scowl on his face when he stepped out of the car but it melted away upon making eye contact, I almost missed it.

Othello: *arms open* Des, you look stunning! Positively radiant!

Does: You flatter me Othello, and you look so handsome in your tux, my love!

He swept me away in a hug and a soft kiss, a wonderful start to an even more wonderful night. We then posed around the yard for some photos and a few touch ups and photos we were on the road heading for the party. The ride was rather awkward to say the least, we sat in silence with the radio droning on in the background. I could sense that Othello had something on his mind and wanted to ask me a question but something was holding him back. Whatever it was it has been chewing at him for the past couple of weeks, and I'm personally getting sick of his standoffish behavior. I won't let his sour mood ruin my night so I decided to bite.

Des: *reaches forward and turns off the radio* Alright.

Othello: Alright?

Des: Spill it. What is it you want to ask me?

Othello: I have no idea what you are talking about

Des: O save it, you've been acting strange and distant the past few weeks and every time I try to ask you about it you brush me off and say it's nothing.

Othello: Des, I promise you I am fine

Des: Bullshit. It's prom night Othello, for the sake of everybody, will you please just tell me what has you so moody and distant?  
Othello: *kisses teeth* … Alright. Alright. Is there anything going on between you and Iago?

Des: *taken back* Come again?

Othello: *gripping the steering wheel harder* I said, is there anything going on between you and Iago?  
Des: That's what you've been worked up about? Othello, of course not, what the hell- Why would- what gave you that impression?

Othello: Really? You don't have a clue why i would think there's something going on? Not a single clue? Not one, Desdemona, not one?

Des: Othello what are you going on about?

Othello: Oh like you haven't been feeding into his constant flirting, you really think Im that big of an moron Des? Really?  
Des: I have no idea what you mean Othello, flirting? Iago has been crushing on Emelia since sophomore year, why would he been flirting with me?

Othello: You really don't see it do you?

Des: Iago is your best friend, he is one of my closest friends, he doesn't flirt with me Othello! You are being ridiculous! *crosses arms and turns away*

Othello: *opens his mouth to say something but pauses* I…. you're right…. I guess the stress has just got me paranoid…

He didn't say anything after that and turned the music back up. Even though I tried to make it seem like it didn't bother me, it did, it bothered me to no end. After all we have been through, he has no faith in me, that really hurts. We have been dating for a little less than four years and he thinks i would go behind his back and betray him for his best friend? What kind of person does he take me for? The car came to a holt, jolting me forward, i guess i zoned out because i didn't even realize we had arrived at the party hall. I didn't even wait for Othello to come open my door, i just stepped out on my own and headed to the ticket booth, pulling the two tickets out of my purse as othello jogged to catch up. He placed his hand on the small of my back as i smiled to the ticket booth attendant who gave us permission to go in. The hall was dimly lit with strands of lights hanging from the ceiling to the walls and a disco ball, casting streaking lights across the giannormous crowd huddled in the middle. Tables surrounded the crowd in a horseshoe shape leaving the dance party in the middle in front of the stage where the DJ stood. Othello guided me to the dance floor where we were greeted various people, we danced for the first few songs, I noticed Othello was actively making an effort to lighten the mood and i appreciate it. Everything was rolling a lot smoother, that was until we stepped over to a table to sit and give our feet a break and Iago and Emilia walked in, their eyes scanning the room until Emilia saw us and pointed while dragging the boy. It was as if Iago's presence made Othello's mood do a 180, his face turned to stone as the two approached our table.

Iago: Ah, if it isn't the two love birds, I thought you two would be in a corner by now reenacting the facehugger scene from alien *makes fish face and kissy noises*

Othello: *laughs dryly*

Des: *scowls* You really are a piece of work

Emelia: *scowls with a laugh and smacks his shoulder* you are so gross

Iago: I'm just kidding, you look beautiful Des, that color suits you.

Othello: *clenches jaw* I need a drink...

Des: Is everything alright?

Othello: Fine. Everything is fine. *leaves hastily*

Iago: *points with thumb* What's got his panties in a twist?

Des: it's complicated, I think he's just stressed.

Emelia: Who wouldn't be? We have graduation tomorrow!

Des: exciting isnt it!

Emilia: Come on girl, let's go party like there's no tomorrow! *grabs her arm and drags her to the dance floor*

Iago POV:  
Desdemona looked amazing in that green dress, it really accents her curves. Tonight is the night my plan falls into place and it's already started off with a hitch. I've pissed off Othello already which was priceless, he's been on to me for awhile now but hasn't called me out, which means i'm winning. While the girls dance and Othello is off getting wasted in jealousy, I just have to sit and wait. It's only a matter of time before they get tired and started drinking, when Desdemona gets hammered i'll swoop in and the fun will start. I just have to kiss her in front of Othello and my job will be done, his anger will get the best of him and he will ruin his night from there. In the meantime, i need a drink.

Emelia POV:

I'll admit, I felt a twinge of jealousy when Iago started complimenting Desdemona, he said it with such admiration but when he picked me up all i got was a "You look good". Maybe Im just overreacting, for now it's time to party with my best friend!

Desdemona POV:

After a while of dancing like crazy with Emelia i started to get thirsty to we were going to fetch some drinks when Iago beat us to it. He met us on the dance floor two red cups in hand, which Emelia and i both downed without thinking. Spiked punch, not that i haven't had it before but the taste never gets any better. Still, sure as hell helps you loosen up for a night of partying. I didn't realize i had drank multiple cups afterwards, Iago just kept coming back with more, but it didn't matter. My head feels light, my body feels fuzzy, and I'm happy. Iago started dancing with me and Emelia, a bit to close for comfort but with all the punch i've downed i don't really notice.

Othello POV:

After downing a few cups of punch and snacking on the finger foods i decided to just sit with a cup of punch which is probably more vodka than it is punch if i'm being honest. Prom is supposed to be fun and eventful but so far all i feel is dizzy and angry. Im angry at des, i mean commeon, does she think i'm an idiot? How could she not see what Iago was doing? I'm angry at Iago for flirting with my girlfriend, does he honestly think he's slick? The real question is why he is flirting with her. Did i do something to piss him off? If i did i have no idea what i did but that still doesnt give him a right to flirt with my girlfriend. I've had too much alcohol to think about this, i was about to get up and go dance with desdemona to pick up my mood before i saw something that sent my mood up in flames. Something that made me turn my heel and head straight for the punch bowl to down more punch in anger. And what could that something possibly be, what would make me so angry i go voluntarily down cups after cups of spiked punch? Maybe the fact that my girlfriend is dancing in an obviously drunken state, but that's not the reason i'm angry, the reason i'm angry is because she is dancing with Iago.

Emilia POV:

Since Iago joined Des and I on the dance floor all I've heard this night is Des this, Des that! He's ignored me every time I tried to strike up a conversation. I love Desdemona more than anything and would do anything for her but this is ridiculous, I'm not going to dance out here and listen to my date drone on about my best friend. I told Iago that I'm going to get some punch, since he refuses to dance with me, and it's like he didn't care at all,he didn't try to stop me or even offer to join. I decided to just stand by the tables and get my fill of punch, the song was about to end and I saw Does running outside abruptly, she seemed upset. Obviously, I followed her out and caught up grabbing her hand as she stumbled. I sat my drink on the ground and guided her to a bench, she was too drunk to tell where she was going so I have to be there for her. We sat down in front of the school on a bench and I could tell she was spaced out, but something was definitely on her mind and tried to talk to her any ways.

Emilia: Hey, Des what's wrong?

Des: I don't know ….

Emilia: Did somebody say something to you?

Des: He asked " is there anything going on between me and Iago".

Emilia: who?

Des: Othello!

Emilia: How could he ask that? You're the most loyal out of everyone in this school.

Des: I tried to tell him that, but he didn't believe me….

Emilia: *hugs shoulders* I'll go talk to Iago.

Des: ….

I guided her back inside where she wandered into the crowd. Des stood by the stage for the crowning of prom king and queen, Othello was standing a few feet away in the same situation; confused, hurt, mad, depressed, and drunk as geese. So I took this time to go confront Iago. It took me a while before I spotted him sitting at a table in a dark corner, kind of creepy, but nevertheless, I went up to his table him by the shoulder when he was distracted, then dragged him out side of the gym and to the parking lot.

Iago: *sarcastically* What is it my love?

Emilia: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Iago: Whatever could you mean?

Emilia: You know damn well what i mean, Iago.

Iago: Ohh! That *he chuckles* …. Okay you caught me. *cockily raising hands in surrender*

Emilia: Why are you doing this? Why would you go out of your way to hurt Desdemona and Othello, two of our best friends?

Iago: Because I think it's about time Othello gets off his high horse.

Emilia: what are you talking about?

Iago: ever since middle school when we all met, he has done nothing but taken the reins and ruled over everyone on his high horse. He took the girl I loved, he took the position I was going for, he didn't even like football until I told him I was trying out!

Emilia: that's what this is about? You are ruining our only prom over middle school pettiness?

Iago: are you really siding with them?

Emilia: Iago! You are ruining everybody's night over your petty little grudges! You are acting like a child so of course I'm siding with them!

Iago: I'm acting like a child? Really now?

Emilia: yes! Yes you are! You are letting your big stupid ego get to your head! You're just jealous of Othello since he can actually throw a ball and the fact that Des likes him for him!

Iago: what?

Emilia: I know how you look at her! I've always seen it! You love her but not because of her personality, it's all just because Othello loves her and you just want what he has just so he can't have it!

Iago: *eye twitches* I thought we were friends, but I guess not, and if you aren't on my side then you are in my way.

Emilia: *smacks him and starts to walk away, but turns back* You are a disgraceful human being!

Desdemona POV:

I stood there for what I thought was five minutes, could have been ten or even an hour, in this drunken state I can't tell. I could, however, feel something making the hair on the back of my neck stand up, so I turned around, less than gracefully might I add. When I turned to my right I made direct eye contact with Othello, who upon seeing me acted like it burned him and turned to the door. I furrowed my eyebrows and let go of him as he stormed out the main door. If he wants to doubt me then fine, I'll just go have a good time without him. I made my way out a side door where somebody followed me out. I stopped at the side of the school where there were benches to sit on. I know somebody was talking to me, but I just spaced out trying to answer so many of my own questions. Why did I get so mad? Why can't Othello trust me? At some point though my shoulders jolted forward, somebody had me by my shoulders and was shaking me frantically. After blinking away the blurriness of my state, I recognized my friend, Iago. He was saying something but I couldn't really hear anything until I shook myself out of this comatose state.

Des: I-Iago?

Iago: oh thank god! *he sighs* you weren't responded and it had me worried

Des: what are you doing out here?

Iago: I saw you stumbling out the door and I couldn't let you leave alone, especially not in the state you're in.

Des: I was just trying to get home

Iago: not alone you aren't. You're as drunk a sailor, want me to get Othello to drive you home?

Othello… I sat there and noticed my cheeks felt wet, not recognizing the feeling of tears running down my face. I wasn't really sure why I was crying, but it wouldn't stop. The night was already over and Othello went off somewhere without me. I didn't want to go anywhere with him at the moment.

Iago: Des?

Des: no! I don't want to go anywhere with that jerk!

Iago: woah, did something happen between you two?

Des: no! Nothing at all! Nothing nothing nothing!

Iago: *smirks* alright then, if it's nothing, how about I drive you home?

Des: NO! … I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!

Iago: Alright, but can you at least be quiet?

Des: sorry…

Iago: Okay…. Well, do you want to come back to my place then?

At the moment, anything sounded better than home or Othello. If I went home my parents would interrogate me and I don't really feel up to that right now. He guided me to his car, and we were on the way over to his house. At some point the car stopped for a brief moment, could have been a long moment but I couldn't tell. Iago got out of the car but told me to stay it so I'm guessing it's not his house. Maybe he stopped for gas? I didn't have time to contemplate anything before I heard the car door open and shut and we were off driving again. Something didn't feel right in the pit of my stomach but I chalked it up to the alcohol. We stopped again and this time he helped me get out of the car. Getting out of the car was more difficult than it needed to be and walking was too. It was suddenly very bright and I heard Iago say something along the lines of "What the hell?" Then I felt something heavy against my body and loud noises ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes and noticed I couldn't move my lower body, something was pinning me against something else. Everything felt numb and I could hear a few groans off somewhere. There was a blinding white light and when i tried moving my arms i could hear broken glass moving. What happened?

Emilia Pov:

I accidentally stormed off after the conversation between Iago and I walked a few blocks away towards my house without even thinking. I left Desdemona back at the prom alone in a defenseless drunken state! God what was I thinking? Praying that nothing bad would happen to her while I was gone I turned on my heel and headed back to the hall. Since Iago was my ride I was going to have to call my parents or find a different ride home. I started my walk back to the hall and since it was late it was hard to see. A pair of headlights came from over the hill and passed by but made a U turn not far behind. The black car rolled up next to me despite being on the wrong side of the road and slowed down next to me. They rolled down their passenger window down and started talking to me but stranger danger, I ignored them.

Stranger: Come on get in the car. I'll take you home.

Emilia: *refusing to look, staying silent*

Stranger: look… I know you mad at me and I'm sorry but could you at least let me take you home?

Emilia: *realizing who it is* NO I WILL NOT!

Iago: *stopping his car and getting out* God you're a troublesome one. *stops car and gets out*

Iago: *to somebody in the car* stay in the car

Emilia: who is that? Your new girlfriend?

Iago: god will you just shut up?

Emilia: excuse me?

Iago: you are so loud just shut up for once! You stupid bitch I never really liked you, you were always to loud for me.

Emilia: too loud? TOO LOUD? OH GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU PRETENTIOUS ASS!

Iago: be quiet, will ya?

Emilia: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Iago: *coming closer* Well I can arrange that.

Emilia: Wh-aa!?

Iago: *stabs her in the stomach*

Emilia: *doubles over and has blood coming from her mouth*

Emilia: How… could… you?

Othello POV

After making eye contact with Des after the prom King and Queen crowning, I couldn't bare to look at her anymore. She says she wouldn't betray me but I have a feeling she's lying, but that might be the alcohol talking. I stumbled my way to the car, deciding to explain to my parents why I'm drunk would be better than facing my problems here, I'll be leaving tomorrow anyway. It was unusually hard unlocking my car and getting it to start, I'm about drive off before noticing something unusual across the parking lot. I noticed Iago walking Desdemona to his car and upon that site something inside me snapped. When they drove off I decided to follow them to see where they would end up. Iago was obviously sober while she was drunk off the wall. I bet that bastard was taking her to his house to do who knows what with her! He stopped a bit up the road so I slowed down, he got out of the car and I noticed him talking to someone then out of the blue he stabbed them! Oh that bastard is going down! After he took off again I continued to follow him until we ended up at his house where he was guiding Desdemona into his house. That's it, this bastard has been terrorizing me by stealing my girlfriend and he just stabbed somebody! All logical reasoning went out the window as I slammed down on the gas pedal and drove straight ahead without thinking. He flirted with my girlfriend, danced with my girlfriend, took my girlfriend to his house, stabbed somebody, and who knows what else! My vision went red as I floored it straight ahead, hearing a loud "What the hell?" escape his lips as my car rammed straight into him and desdemona. Then everything went black.

In the end, Prom night was indeed eventful for these poor unforturnate students. It was nothing like they imagined but it was a night to remember. Poor Emilia, after being stabbed, doubled over and bled out in the street where her body was found by a passing car. She was rushed to the hospital but died later on that night. Othello, upon driving his car straight into Iago and Desdemona, also drove straight into Iago's garage where he was thrown half way through the windshield. His head hit the glass and hood of the car too hard causing bleeding in the brain but that didn't matter concidering shards of glass stabbed into his stomach when he was thrown into the windshield. Sweet Desdemona's lower half was crushed between the crumpled garage door and destroyed car, paralysing her from the waist down. The car completely smashed her legs and pelivis in, causing her to bleed in a bundance, but she ultimatly died of suffocation from a collaposed chest from being sandwiched between the garage and car. Lastly, Iago tried ducking out of the way of the car but tragically, he wasnt nearly quick enough. His lower half was ran over, leaving him crushed under the car. In the end, the three kids were long dead before paramedics could rescue them from the crash.

You could say their senior year ended smashingly.


End file.
